Cold Fire
by SSPety
Summary: Ella una excelente patinadora, a quien el oro le es esquivo. Él una gran estrella que luego de ganarlo todo, se convierte en entrenador. ¿Podrán dos personas que se odian dejar sus diferencias en el hielo? ¿Qué pasa si ese odio se convierte en atracción? ¿Podrá ella convertir el hielo, en fuego? AU AH Delena


Autor: SSPety / Gabby Ayala  
Rating: +16 (por ahora)  
Resumen: Ella una excelente patinadora, a quien el oro le es esquivo. Él una gran estrella que luego de ganarlo todo, se convierte en entrenador. ¿Podrán dos personas que se odian dejar sus diferencias en el hielo?  
¿Qué pasa si ese odio se convierte en atracción? ¿Podrá ella convertir el hielo, en fuego?  
Pairings: Damon/Elena Damon/Rebekah Elena/Mason  
AU AH  
Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

*Los logros deportivos de Damon están basados en parte en los del patinador estadounidense Evan Lysacek, obviamente todo lo demás son delirios míos.  
Los nombres de personas relacionadas al patín y al Hockey que aparecen son meramente como marco de referencia.*

* * *

**Prólogo**

**-No tengas miedo Elena.**- La voz de su madre era dulce pero a la vez firme y ella se sintió mucho más segura con sólo escucharla.  
Estaba sentada en el banco junto a la pista, era la primera vez que iba. Normalmente pasaban el invierno entre viajes y sólo estaban en Mystic Falls para las fiestas, pero ese año Elena había comenzado a ir al colegio y pasaría el invierno en casa con su madre.  
En el estudio que su Miranda usaba para escribir, la pequeña había visto más de una foto de una joven patinando sobre hielo. Su madre le había dicho que esa era ella, que cuando era joven había sido una gran patinadora, pero su hija no le creía, no se la imaginaba haciendo eso.

Cuando dejó las dudas de lado se paró sobre las delgadas cuchillas y extendió las manos para que su madre la ayudara.  
Se llevó más de una docena de golpes esa tarde, la mayoría en el trasero, porque cuando sentía que se iba a ir hacia delante instintivamente se tiraba para atrás y caía sentada. Sin embargo, el tiempo que no pasó sentada en el hielo sino deslizándose sobre él, creo una impresión en ella que jamás se borraría. Se sintió flotar o volar, o lo que quisiera imaginar en ese momento y le pareció algo increíble.  
Durante las siguientes semanas consiguió que su madre la llevara casi a diario y la cantidad de caídas fue disminuyendo. Cada día intentaba hacer algo nuevo, los primero su meta era ir más rápido que el día anterior, la siguiente semana, agacharse y tocar el hielo mientras se deslizaba. A la otra patinar de espaldas como veía en la tele. Luego girar y finalmente poder saltar y no caerse.  
Para cuando terminó el invierno, ya era la mejor patinadora de su edad, e incluso era mejor que casi todos quienes patinaban allí.  
Miranda estaba encantada, porque Elena no sólo disfrutaba patinar, tenía un talento nato para ello, y había demostrado una gran voluntad por superarse, por aprender y hacer cosas nuevas cada vez que lograba un objetivo, a pesar de su corta edad.

Cuando cumplió los ocho años la discusión entre sus padres continuaba, Miranda quería que se dedicara profesionalmente al patín, Grayson quería que estudiara y fuera como cualquier niña de su edad, que el patín fuera un hobbie. Lo que más le dolía a Elena es que ni una sola vez en los dos años que los escuchó tener esas peleas, le preguntaron lo que ella quería.  
Ese invierno, luego de dejar a Elena con su prima Bonnie y unas amigas en la pista, su madre regresaba a la casa para terminar un borrador que debía entregar a su editor. Un borracho se cambió de carril en el puente Wickery, e intentando esquivarle, el auto de Miranda derrapó y terminó precipitándose al río…  
Cuando la familia regresó del funeral la joven decidió encerrarse en su cuarto a ver tv y se encontró una competencia de patinaje. Era de Juniors, chicos de entre 14 y 17 años, y en ese momento se mostraban las actuaciones de los chicos.  
El presentador hablaba maravillas del chico de 16 años que acababa de pararse en el centro de la pista. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos muy azules, de cuerpo delgado y vestido de negro, parecía más una estrella de rock que un patinador. Lo único que le daba color era el dorado de los botones de la chaqueta que llevaba. Cansada de escuchar a los comentaristas, y no entender nada de lo que hablaban, puso la tele en silencio y se dedicó a observar la imagen.  
Lentamente como si fuera una flor que despierta a la primavera, el chico comenzó a moverse. Era grácil, estilizado y parecía volar, cobrando velocidad. Ella aún no entendía nada de ese mundo, pero o vio patinar hacia delante, hacia atrás, dar giros y saltar, todas aquellas cosas que ella quería hacer ni bien tocar el hielo. Pero de una forma completamente distinta a lo que ella hacía, él parecía ser moverse con tal fluidez, con tal naturalidad, como si no pensara lo que debía hacer después, como si solamente se dejara llevar por el hielo.  
Allí decidió darle gusto a su madre, no sabía si le costaría mucho convencer a su padre, pero ella haría realidad el sueño que su madre había tenido.

Grayson no fue tan duro como ella pensaba, luego de perder a su esposa, la idea de que su hija quisiera seguir el sueño que la madre no había logrado alcanzar, pareció traer de regreso un trozo de Miranda.  
Compró una casa en Minnesota, y mandó construir una pista para ella, contrató un entrenador ruso y comenzó una nueva vida para Elena, una vida dedicada al hielo. Estudiaba con tutores en la casa, entrenaba dos veces al día, una haciendo gimnasia y otra patinando, y las amigas y las salidas se convirtieron en algo cada vez más raro.

Lo que comenzó siendo algo para divertirse con su mamá, y continuo siendo algo que la unía a su recuerdo, terminó siendo una obligación, algo que se imponía a sí misma cada día.  
Para cuando cumplió los catorce comenzó a competir, obviamente el nivel ya no era el de la pista de Mistyc Falls, y Elena no destacaba tanto como antes, pero se mantenía entre las mejores.  
En parte su entrenador culpaba a su comienzo tardío, y por otro lado culpaba a la falta de pasión que la joven transmitía. Si bien los detalles que podían encontrarse en su técnica eran muy pocos, la joven no provocaba ni una sola emoción al patinar, y muchos jueces lo tomaban en cuenta.  
**-Cuando estás entre las mejores, el cuidar la perfección de tus movimientos no alcanza, porque todas son tan buenas como tú.**

Luego de cuatro años de luchar con la joven más terca que había entrenado jamás, finalmente Iván se fue.  
Grayson intentó con tres entrenadores durante un año, pero Elena no quería a ninguno. Finalmente una tarde mientras su hija se paseaba por la pista leyendo un libro, llegó lo que para él era la última esperanza.  
El joven hacía unos meses que se había retirado del patinaje, y acababa de convertirse en entrenador. Por un lado le parecía que era demasiado joven, pero sabía perfectamente que los demás entrenadores ya tenían con quien trabajar.  
**-Elena, acércate por favor.**  
Sin dejar de leer, la chica se deslizó hasta dónde estaba su padre.  
**-¿Qué ocurre? El libro esta bueno y luego quiero patinar un rato más.**  
**-Ha llegado tu nuevo entrenador.**  
Colocó un marcador en el libro y lo cerró perezosamente.

Comenzó a alzar la vista, desde el libro.  
Primero vio las botas negras, muy bien lustradas, el pantalón de jean que se ajustaba a sus piernas, y marcaba los muslos musculosos. Deliberadamente saltó hasta arriba de la hebilla del cinto y encontró una remera gris, parecía un talle menos del que él necesitaba, porque se le pegaba increíblemente al cuerpo. Sus pectorales se veían marcados y sus hombros y cuello eran ligeramente anchos. La mandíbula muy masculina estaba decorada con una leve sombra de barba, los labios se combaban en una sonrisa de lado y la hicieron saltar a los ojos.  
Los ojos que la miraban intensamente eran increíblemente azules, pero más fríos que el hielo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Elena se sentó al borde de la pista, era el segundo calambre que le daba en menos de 15 minutos, pero no podía parar. Sabía que él no la dejaría parar.  
**-¿Qué le pasa a la niña? ¿Quiere ir de compras con las amigas temprano?**-preguntó su entrenador con dureza.  
Damon Salvatore, ya era considerado el mejor entrenador de patinaje de alta competición, el más caro, el más difícil de conseguir, pero también el más soberbio. Una estrella que se había alejado de las pistas menos de 3 años atrás, con sólo 25 años, siendo campeón del mundo y habiendo dado la medalla de oro olímpica a USA.  
**-Es un calambre, ya regreso a la pista.**  
**-Es el segundo, algo estás haciendo mal por eso fuerzas el músculo de esa manera.**  
Se deslizó por el hielo hasta estar frente a ella, aun tenía esa gracia al patinar que lo hacia admirable.  
**-Párate, quiero ver la postura de tu pierna derecha antes de iniciar el giro.**  
La chica le hizo caso, sabía que era inútil oponerse a él, pero además algo en la forma en que él la miraba hacía que ella lo obedeciera, confiara en él, se pusiera en sus manos, aunque no quisiera.  
Se paró y él se agachó aferrando sus pantorrillas.  
**-Ténsalos, quiero sentir el músculo trabajar.**  
Elena colocó los pies en la primera posición para comenzar el giro, como si estuviera deslizándose por la pista y él frunció el ceño.  
**-Está inflamado levemente aquí.**-Le marcó con la mano a lo que se refería- **Tendrán que hacerte unos masajes. Lo dejaremos por hoy y mañana tendrás la mañana libre. No sirves de nada si vienes en esas condiciones. Toma un antiinflamatorio, y dale descanso a la pierna el resto del día de hoy.**

Sin más se giró y se fue, haciendo una seña al padre de Elena que estaba en la pequeña sala junto a la pista para que se acercara a hablar con él. Le repitió lo que le dijo a su hija pero agregó algo que a ella no le diría.  
**-Tiene mucho talento y potencial, de eso no hay dudas, pero no le interesa ganar y no lo siente. No creo que consiga nada por sí sola. Lo mejor sería ponerla a patinar con una pareja.  
-Elena no querrá…  
-Entonces tendrá que conformarse con estar entre las diez mejores y nunca ganar nada. No tiene espíritu de ganadora, porque siempre ha tenido todo sin esfuerzo. No sabe luchar para lograr algo.  
**  
Grayson le hizo una seña a Elena y pasó a buscarla. Ella sólo se giró para recoger su bolso, justo a tiempo para ver a su entrenador deslizarse por el hielo relajado, como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo, pero a la vez triste y cuando él la vio, se detuvo y salio de la pista.  
Sin querer se quedó viéndolo mientras cubría las cuchillas y se sacaba los patines. Luego se calzó unas botas negras y un gesto de dolor la alertó que uno de sus movimientos lo había molestado.  
Por eso la joven estrella se había retirado, por eso se dedicaba a entrenar, algo le había ocurrido y lo había sacado de su lugar en el mundo.

Damon recogió el resto de sus cosas y salió de la casa como si lo buscara la policía, no podía estar un minuto más allí.  
Subió a su camaro y puso dirección a Saint Paul, iba a encontrarse con Ric para almorzar y tomar una cerveza. O varias ya que tenía la tarde y la siguiente mañana libre.  
Todo era tan familiar que molestaba, esa ciudad era el doloroso recuerdo de lo que había vivido. Por eso le costó tanto aceptar un trabajo en Little Canada, sabía que no tendría excusas para no visitar su ciudad estando a sólo 15 minutos de ella. Hacía años que había logrado llevarse a su familia de allí, con la excusa de que estuviesen más cerca de Caroline, de que no pasaran tanto frío, de que él los vería más y todas las que se le ocurrieron.

El entrenamiento había terminado demasiado temprano, Elena hacía las cosas mal con toda la intención de dificultar su trabajo, quería que él se cansara y se fuera como todos los demás, pero se equivocaba con él.  
Para hacer pasar el tiempo comenzó a conducir por la ciudad, no llevaba rumbo fijo pero terminó frente al Xcel Energy Center. Tal vez lo llevó la costumbre de los años que trabajó allí, tal vez el demostrarse que no le importaba, o el saber que ahora podría comprar la mitad del equipo si quisiera. Un afiche con la foto del equipo les recordaba a todos que los Wild necesitaban su apoyo. A él no le gustaba al Hockey, nunca lo gustó, aunque algunas veces veía partidos con su padre para darle gusto.  
En el centro del afiche Devin Setoguchi, Zach Parise y Mason Lockwood, los dos primeros con el mayor número de goles, el tercero con la mayor cantidad de asistencias, pero más que nada eran los jugadores más queridos por los aficionados. Claro que si supieran la clase de persona que era Mason tal vez la gente pensaría distinto, o no, después de todo estaba en el equipo nacional y en un lugar donde se respira y transpira hockey, el traer una medalla de bronce en el campeonato mundial no era algo que pasara desapercibido, como tampoco lo fue la plata en 2010.  
Sonrió de lado recordando Vancouver, él se vino con el oro, cuando nadie lo esperaba, logrando algo que ningún estadounidense hacía desde 1988. Esa fue su última competencia, aunque nunca anunció públicamente su retiro y aún no tenía decidido hacerlo, durante el 2011 se preparó para entrenar.  
Mason siempre fue la gran promesa, cuando fue parte del equipo que ganó el campeonato mundial sub18 en 2002 todos le auguraban una gran cantidad de medallas, trofeos y sponsors… Nunca ganó nada más. Se quedó en los Wild, aunque tuvo una buena oferta de los Canucks y existió el rumor de que lo querían los Bruins, él jamás dejaría el lugar donde era la super estrella, donde lo trataban como un Rey. Donde podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie le diría nada.

Damon era muy distinto, tenía el fuego del que nace en la adversidad, del que lucha por conseguir algo y el orgullo del que lo logra. Aprendió a patinar en el lago, con unos patines que le regaló su abuela cuando tenía poco más de ocho años, y cuando su madre lo vio, decidió tratar de enviarlo a él y a Caroline a aprender a patinar. Les costeo las clases por dos años, pero luego no pudo seguir haciéndolo.  
Ric vio lo que podía lograr el muchacho y le ofreció seguir aprendiendo con una especie de beca, el chico siempre fue orgulloso y no quiso que se le regalara nada, así que como pago comenzó a ayudarlo y a trabajar en la pista. En realidad lo que hacía era ordenar y limpiar un poco y la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba patinando y practicando mientras nadie lo veía.  
Un año después, ganó el título nacional a nivel juvenil, y Ric le buscó otro entrenador, uno que de verdad pudiera sacar todo su potencial y convertirlo en el gran campeón que estaba destinado a ser.

El sonido de su móvil le indicó que había perdido más tiempo del que creía, y su amigo nunca fue bueno esperando. Menos de cinco minutos después, ya estaba sentado a su lado y sonriendo para distraerlo, algo que nunca había funcionado y que no comenzaría a funcionar ahora.  
Ric lo miró de arriba abajo.  
**-Me gustabas más cuando te vestías en rebajas, y no eras un modelo de Calvin Klein.  
-¿Te gustaba? ¿Qué dice eso de ti?** -Preguntó sentándose y haciendo una seña para pedir una cerveza.  
**-Lo mismo que el mundo piensa de ti.** -Ric lo conocía tan bien que sabía como molestarlo aún con algo que no le molestaba.  
**-¿Me llamaste para pedirme una cita? Creo que tengo el sábado a la noche libre, pero si no es así igual puedo hacer espacio para ti.** -Sabiendo que su amigo trataba de enfadarlo decidió ignorarlo, y le guiñó un ojo sonriendo de esa forma que podía derretir a cualquier mujer.  
**-No tengo ganas de salir en alguna nota como tu nueva conquista Salvatore.  
-Hay tantas notas que dicen que soy gay, como las que hay que dicen que tengo un hijo no reconocido o que el padre de Rebekah me despidió porque la seduje y la dejé. Seguro que la tuya pasaría desapercibida.**  
**-Antes no te gustaba estar en boca de todos. **-Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
**-Ya Ric, llegué tarde. Lo siento. Podemos empezar a hablar de algo interesante y dejar las tonterías.  
-Si te hubieses disculpado al llegar te ahorrabas todo esto. **-El tono de triunfo y el brillo de sus ojos marcaban que había logrado exactamente lo que se proponía.  
**-¿Cómo están los niños?** -Preguntó buscando sacarlo de una vez por todas de esa conversación.  
**-Grandes, ya van al instituto y casi nunca los veo. **  
**-¿Y el trabajo?** -Ric nunca había dejado de enseñar a patinar, y parecía feliz con ello.  
**-Bien, no he encontrado otro Damon Salvatore, pero encontré un par de buenos jugadores para los Wild de los próximos años. Y algún posible competidor de velocidad. ¿Y tú?  
-¿Yo?** -Se rió. **-A un par de días de ir a prisión por matar a una niña malcriada.  
-Me han dicho que tiene un temperamento especial. **-Desde que lo Gilbert habían llegado a Little Canada, todos quienes estaban ligados de alguna forma al mundo del patín, había estado escuchando todo lo que había para decir de la joven Elena.  
**-Eso sería un comienzo. Esta chica no quiere patinar, no entiendo porqué lo hace. Tiene elasticidad, plasticidad, velocidad, técnica, pero todo lo hace sin ganas. No se como explicarlo, es como si ella misma se frenara, como si no quisiera dar todo de sí. Y eso es exasperante.  
-¿Por qué la entrenas? **-Ric ya había recibido su hamburguesa y hablaba masticando un buen bocado, lo que hizo que su amigo entrecerrara los ojos sin ganas de enfocarse en semejante espectáculo. **-No me mires así, que de pequeño te encantaba venir aquí a comer esto conmigo.  
**  
**-Bien sabes que tuve que cambiar mi dieta cuando comencé con la alta competencia.** -En ese momento le entregaron su ternera con verduras hervidas, aunque él hubiese preferido un buen plato de patatas fritas. **-Y la entreno porque el padre paga bien…**  
**-Damon. Cuentos a mí no.** -Hizo un gesto con el dedo de lado a lado como quien le dice que no a un niño pequeño, pero sin soltar su hamburguesa.  
**-Conocí a su madre.** -Suspiró, porque no tenía ganas de hablar de eso pero sabía que Ric no lo dejaría pasar. **-Hace quince años. ¿Recuerdas cuando no logré clasificar para el nacional como novato?**  
**-Sí. Clasificaste al año siguiente y lo ganaste**. -No disimulaba el orgullo en su voz, siempre se había sentido parte de los triunfos del que alguna vez fue su alumno.  
**-Miranda Gilbert estaba allí cuando quedé fuera, no sé que hacía allí. Era una ex-patinadora así que supongo que habrá ido a ver a alguien. Salí, enojado y tiré los patines contra una pared, y ella se acercó a mí. Me dijo que no gastara energía en enojarme, que me fuera a la pista más cercana y me desquitara entrenado y el año siguiente lo lograría.  
-Buen consejo.  
-Díselo a mi madre, tuvo que estar dos horas buscando una pista que me dejaran usar y luego verme patinar casi una hora esperando a que se me pasara el berrinche.  
-Tenías 13 años Damon. Y Anna ama verte patinar.**  
**-Cuando me entrevisté con Grayson y vi la foto de aquella mujer me sentí en deuda de alguna manera. Ella me apoyó sin conocerme, y sin tener porqué hacerlo. Y su sueño era ver a su hija patinar en como ella lo hacía, quiero que Elena lo logre, que cumpla el sueño de su madre.**

La chica se fue a casa con su padre que no la dejó salir en todo el día ya que Damon le había dicho que debía guardar reposo. Cambiando de canales vio unas exhibiciones europeas y se quedó un rato, encontró una chica que hacía su programa libre con Sansón y Dalila, y al instante supo quien era, Rebekah Mikaelson, la joven que se quedó con el bronce en 2010, la misma que entrenaba Damon en Inglaterra antes de que su padre lo contratara. Los rumores más difundidos, decían que el padre de la chica lo había dejado ir, porque ella se había enamorado de su entrenador y eso era malo para su concentración y su forma de patinar.

Estaba muy concentrada en la tele cuando su puerta se abrió y entró Bonnie, que directamente fue a tirarse a su lado en la cama.  
**-¿Analizando a la competencia?**- Preguntó su prima cuando notó lo que miraba.**-En todos los sentidos.**- Agregó cuando la cámara hizo el primer plano de la hermosa rubia y colocó su nombre debajo.  
-Yo no sé de donde sacas esas ideas, si pasaras una mañana en el entrenamiento sabrías lo insoportable que es.- Enfurruñada, se abrazó a su osito como si el peluche pudiera defenderla de su entrenador.  
**-No puedo, si no deja entrar a nadie, ni a tu padre. Pero si yo pasara tantas horas a solas con ese hombre…**-Soltó una exclamación.- **¿Has visto los ojos que tiene? ¿Los hombros que tiene? ¿El traser…**  
**-¡Bonnie!**- Elena se puso roja de solo pensar en lo que decía su prima. Como patinador los músculos se trabajan mucho y los de Damon no eran la excepción, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente esculpido como el de un Dios griego.  
**-¡Pero si es verdad! Además de cómo se viste, y su perfume. Es como tener un modelo paseándose frente a ti a todas horas.** -El joven tenía un contrato con CK, y siempre estaba impecablemente vestido, con ropa que parecía hecha a medida.  
**-Eso no importa porque todo el mundo sabe que es gay. **-No quedó muy claro si se lo decía a su prima o respondía en voz alta a sus propios pensamientos, pero lo soltó y se paró a buscar una revista, intentando que Bonnie dejara el tema allí.

**-Eso se dice de casi todos los patinadores, es la envidia de los hombres. También lo hacen con lo actores, los cantantes y todo lo que represente una amenaza para ellos.** -Hablaba mientras se acercaba a mirar que leía Elena que era tan interesante.  
**-¿De qué hablas? -**Soltó la revista que no había servido de nada y volvió a la cama, recordando que estaba en reposo.  
**-Estoy segura de que esa información te la dio tu nuevo amigo Mason.** -La chica no hacía nada por disimular lo mal que le caía la nueva compañía de su prima.  
**-Mason conoce a Damon desde que vivía aquí, comenzaron a patinar juntos, Mason se dedicó al hockey y Damon al patín, pero siguieron viéndose hasta el instituto.**  
**-¿Son amigos? **-Lo preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiaba hasta de que el apellido de Mason fuera Lockwood. Simplemente parecía un chico de esos que cada tres palabras dicen cuatro mentiras.  
**-No. Sólo se conocen.** -Elena se removía incómoda, no quería seguir hablando de su entrenador, parecía que iba a aparecerse porque lo llamarían con el pensamiento.  
**-¿Y cómo sabe que Damon es gay?**  
**-No lo sé. Además ese rumor no salió sólo de su boca, si buscas en Internet hay muchas notas que lo dicen. **-Miró a la puerta, pero no apareció nadie como era obvio.  
**-También he visto fotos de él con mujeres. **-Bonnie se acostó boca abajo junto a su prima y habló pasando las hojas de la revista sin verlas.  
**-Pero ninguna ha sido su novia, ni hay fotos de él con lo que parezca ser más que una amiga.** -Terminado su delirio de persecución se sintió más tranquila hablando pero tampoco le gustaba la dirección de la charla.  
**-Se ve que has buscado mucho. -**La diversión en su tono era irritante, pero Bonnie era la única persona a la que no le importaban los berrinches de Elena, hasta los encontraba graciosos. Incluso cuando su prima se enfadaba y le decía cualquier disparate, la joven se reía en su cara y la trataba de neurótica.  
**-No. Sólo que cuando llegó quise saber quien era. No entiendo porqué papá trajo a alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo como entrenador. Y no me digas que es porque fue un gran patinador, porque que sepas hacer algo no quiere decir que puedes enseñarlo.** -Lo recitó como si fuera algo que leyó y repetía de memoria.  
**-¿Cuánto llevas pensando esa respuesta? **

Elena bufó y terminó la conversación cambiando de canal, y su prima se enganchó a contarle un chisme de la revista y se olvidó del tema.  
Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil para Elena olvidarlo, olvidar sus manos apretando sus muslos, sujetando su cintura cuando le marcaba una postura o acariciando su brazo para corregir su técnica.  
Lo bueno es que después de cada contacto, venía un comentario sarcástico o hiriente, que le recordaba lo desagradable que era la persona que estaba bajo la belleza de ese físico.  
Le recordaba que no había mejor ni peor entrenador que Damon Salvatore.

* * *

_Esta historia la escribo con Gabby, es su idea y yo la ayudo a ponerla en palabras._

_Se actualizará una vez por semana más o menos, porque tenemos que coordinarnos XD_

_Espero que les guste y escucho sus comentarios ;)_


End file.
